marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Shuri
|gender = Female |age = |title = Princess of Wakanda Head of the Science and Information Exchange |affiliation = Golden Tribe Wakandan Design Group Wakandan International Outreach Centre |movie = Black Panther Avengers: Infinity War Avengers 4 (unreleased) |comic = Avengers: Infinity War Prelude |actor = Letitia Wright |status = Alive}} Shuri is the Princess of Wakanda, sister of T'Challa, daughter of T'Chaka and Ramonda, and the leader of the Wakandan Design Group. An innovator responsible for creating much of Wakanda's modern technology, she is also known for designing the current generation Panther Habits. Shortly after the death of her father, she was assigned by T'Challa to delete Bucky Barnes' HYDRA programming from his mind. After her brother's coronation, Shuri assisted him and the Dora Milaje in tracking down Ulysses Klaue, only to be forced to flee the Golden City as Erik Killmonger overthrew the throne, eventually returning to reclaim Wakanda. Two years later Shuri was tasked by her brother and the Avengers in removing the Mind Stone from Vision’s head to have Wanda Maximoff destroy it as the android was under threat from Thanos who was going to claim it. She was soon compromised by Corvus Glaive, who ambushed them and quickly defeated Shuri. As Thanos managed to collect all Infinity Stones in order to wipe out half of lives in the universe, Shuri, alongside her mother Ramonda survived Thanos' actions however, her brother T’Challa did not.Shuri's fate after Avengers: Infinity War Events confirmed Biography T'Challa's Rule Incoronation of T'Challa Along with Queen Mother Ramonda, Shuri greeted her brother T'Challa when he came back to Wakanda from a mission to bring Nakia back to Wakanda as well. Shuri asked Okoye whether T'Challa had frozen when he encountered Nakia and laughed when Okoye confirmed. She then told T'Challa that she wanted to improve his EMP Beads, although he insisted that they were fully functional. Shuri then left T'Challa with Ramonda, not without a last obscene gesture towards her brother when he mocked her about her ceremony clothes, which was swiftly reprimanded by her mother. Shuri then joined the ceremony for the Incoronation of T'Challa, dancing with her mother on the Golden Tribe boat. They arrived on the Warrior Falls for the ceremony and Shuri watched as Zuri prepared to make T'Challa the new King of Wakanda. When Zuri asked whether a member of the royal family wished to challenge for the throne, Shuri jokingly raised her hand, amused by the audience's reaction until she announced that she only wanted to be over with the ceremony so she could change her clothes. and M'Baku]] However, the ceremony was disturbed by the arrival of the Jabari Tribe, whose leader M'Baku wanted to challenge T'Challa. Shuri attended the duel between T'Challa and M'Baku, strongly encouraging her brother as he had some trouble defeating his opponent. Eventually, T'Challa triumphed over M'Baku, causing Shuri to cheer with the rest of the public.Black Panther The Busan Mission the upgraded Panther Habit]] Shortly before T'Challa went to South Korea with Okoye and Nakia to arrest the criminal Ulysses Klaue, Shuri brought him to her lab to showcase new equipment she had developed for him, including sound-nullififying boots She also told him to bring the Remote Access Kimoyo Beads so that she could assist in the capture of Klaue, as she could provide backup for the mission if required and notified she already sent a car to Busan. She proceeded to demonstrate the new upgraded version of Panther Habit which were even more reliable than his original design. She further explained that the upgraded versions are made of nanotechnology and can be fit in a necklace. Shuri then asked her brother to kick the suit which he proceeded to do so. After placing it back she explained to him that the suit can absorb kinetic energy and redistribute it. Shuri asked him to strike the suit in the same spot and readied her camera, innocently claiming it is for research. As T'Challa kicked it he was knocked out by an impact of kinetic energy a scene which Shuri enjoyed. Shuri was then immediately ordered to delete the video by an embarassed T'Challa. ]] Shuri was indeed called for assistance by T'Challa, much to her enthusiasm, as Klaue attempted to escape from the Wakandans. Using the Remote Access Kimoyo Beads, Shuri remotely drove a car which Black Panther stood on to chase Klaue in the streets of Busan. Shuri warned her brother that they would hit other cars, but Black Panther managed to redirect the car, enabling Shuri to keep driving. Together, Black Panther and Shuri managed to take down several of Klaue's bodyguards, with Shuri even driving over one even if she was not fully aware of what went under her car. As they caught up on another of Klaue's bodyguard's SUV, Shuri told T'Challa to use the kinetic energy stored in his Panther Habit to damage their car, and mocked him for showing off when he successfully did it. Shuri eventually found Klaue's car and chased him but Klaue used the cannon on his prosthetic arm, which destroyed the Shuri's car. As a result, the hologram Shuri used in her lab was ended, keeping her from further assisting T'Challa, who nonetheless apprehended Klaue. Healing Everett Ross Shuri welcomed T'Challa, Nakia and Okoye in her lab when they returned to Wakanda. As they had taken with them a heavily wounded Everett Ross, Shuri expressed her enthusiasm at the idea of helping another American, due to the fact that she had already been asked to look after Bucky Barnes. Shuri assured her partners that Ross would survive and proceeded on the surgery. Thanks to the Vibranium technology, she successfully healed Ross. While waiting for Ross to regain consciousness, Shuri worked on her Vibranium Gauntlets. She was scared when Ross, who had woken up, asked her where they were, to which Shuri jokingly replied that they were in Kansas. Shuri then explained that she had healed Ross overnight and instructed him to wait for T'Challa's return. While waiting for him, Shuri revealed to Ross that Wakanda heavily relied on Vibranium technology, which she had used to heal him. Shuri was then called by Okoye, who looked for T'Challa. Shuri answered that she did not know where her brother was. She was then informed about the arrival of an unidentified Wakandan who claimed to have killed Ulysses Klaue and was on his way to the Citadel. Erik Killmonger's Campaign Shuri received a picture of the stranger, who Everett Ross claimed was not Wakandan, but instead an American operative. Knowing that something was not right, Shuri managed to contact T'Challa and instructed him to come back to the lab. As T'Challa and Nakia joined, Shuri listened to Ross' explanations about Erik Killmonger and told his brother trhat although Killmonger had a War Dogs tattoo, he did not appear in the Wakandan files. Shuri joined the throne room where Killmonger was taken. As Killmonger repeatedly asked T'Challa to ask him his name and T'Challa refused, Shuri claimed that Killmonger was nothing more than an American mercenary. However, Killmonger replied that this was not his true name and, when asked by the River Tribe Elder, he disclosed his real identity: N'Jadaka, son of late Prince N'Jobu. Killmonger then called for a ritual duel against T'Challa to claim the throne of Wakanda. Shuri went to the Warrior Falls to attend the duel, remaining confident that T'Challa would prevail. However, she watched in anguish as Killmonger slowly gained the upper hand over T'Challa while Shuri tried to encourage her brother. In the end, Killmonger defeated T'Challa and murdered Zuri, who intervened in the fight, before throwing T'Challa down the waterfall as Shuri and her mother Ramonda screamed in horror. In order to ensure their safety, Nakia took Shuri and Ramonda with her so they could escape. ]] Shuri waited for Nakia's return with her mother. Nakia eventually came back with Ross but without Okoye, who had refused to accompany them. Together, Shuri, Nakia, Ramonda and Ross decided to journey to Jabari Land, where they intended to give the last Heart-Shaped Herb to the Jabari Tribe leader M'Baku. On the way, they were captured by Jabaris who took them in front of M'Baku. When M'Baku noticed that T'Challa had been seemingly killed in faire ritual combat, Shuri told him not to deepen their pain, but he ordered her to remain silent. As Nakia offered the Heart-Shaped Herb to M'Baku, he told Shuri and the others to follow him and took them to see an unconscious T'Challa, who had been saved by a Jabari fisherman and covered in snow to prevent him from dying. Shuri suggested to bring T'Challa back to her lab; but M'Baku advised her against it as T'Challa would die in seconds. Thus, under Ramonda's guidance, Shuri and Nakia performed a ritual using the Heart-Shaped Herb to successfully revive T'Challa. ]] Shuri and the others went back to the Jabari throne room. Shuri figured out that Killmonger would seize all of her designs and share Vibranium weapons with the rest of the world, which they could not allow. Although T'Challa suggested to have Shuri and Ramonda leave Wakanda for their safety, they insisted on staying. Shuri then revealed she had kept the necklace with T'Challa's Panther Habit and gave it to his brother, claiming that she would fight alongside the Black Panther. Shuri then left T'Challa as he wanted to speak privately with M'Baku and prepared her return to the Golden City. Battle of Mount Bashenga join the Battle of Mount Bashenga]] Shuri, Nakia and Everett Ross sneaked in Shuri's Lab while T'Challa confronted Erik Killmonger on Mount Bashenga. There, Shuri reclaimed her Vibranium Gauntlets and told Nakia to wear a Dora Milaje armor. She also gave Remote Access Kimoyo Beads to Ross, instructing him to remain in the lab and be ready to fly the Royal Talon Flyer to destroy the weapons cargos sent by Killmonger. Shuri then left the lab with Nakia to join the battle. ]] Shuri and Nakia arrived on top of Mount Bashenga. They knocked over two Wakandan Royal Guards who were guarding the Royal Talon Flyer and successfully gave Ross remote access to it, enabling him to fly it away. They then watched as several members of the Dora Milaje, including Okoye, were defeated by Killmonger. Shuri and Nakia attacked him, and thanks to their combined efforts, they were able to briefly subdue him. ]] Despite that, Killmonger proved to be to much of a challenge for them. He damaged Shuri's gauntlets, rendering them useless, and pinned down Shuri on the ground. Expecting to be killed, Shuri told Killmonger that he would never be a true King. However, Shuri was rescued by T'Challa, who threw himself and Killmonger down into the Great Mound. When they landed, T'Challa ordered Shuri to activate the Wakandan Maglev Train so the sonic stabilizers would disable Killmonger's Panther Habit, although Shuri warned him that this would affect T'Challa's suit the same way. Armed with a Sonic Spear, Shuri then rushed to a slightly wounded Nakia and they joined the battlefield, where the Dora Milaje fought against the Border Tribe. Shuri, Nakia, Okoye and Ayo were cornered by their opponents, only to be rescued by the unexpected arrival of the Jabari Tribe, who broke the Border Tribe's formation. Shuri resumed the fight against the Border Tribe, who eventually surrendered. Meanwhile, T'Challa defeated Killmonger, enabling Shuri to safely remain in the Golden City. Sharing Resources Construction in Oakland , or .|Shuri to T'Challa|Black Panther (film)}} Shuri was taken by her brother T'Challa to Oakland. She asked him why they were here, expressing disappointment over this first view of California, and T'Challa told Shuri that they were in the place where their uncle N'Jobu, Erik Killmonger's father, had been killed by their own father T'Chaka. As Shuri expressed relief at the idea that the building where the murder had been perpetrated would be torn down, T'Challa replied that he had bought it and that he would made it the first Wakandan International Outreach Centre, appointing Shuri the head of the science and information exchange. As Shuri asked her brother whether he was kidding, he brought the Royal Talon Flyer and disabled its cloaking, enabling children playing nearby to see it. Shuri approached the children who admired the ship, introduced herself and began her work of sharing innovative technology with the rest of the world. Helping the Winter Soldier When her brother T'Challa brought both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to Wakanda, he entrusted Barnes to Shuri so she could remove the Winter Soldier programming from Barnes' mind. At the lab, Shuri explained to T'Challa and Rogers that she was using the most sophisticated bio-scanners in Wakanda to create a digital representation of Barnes' mind, in which the process would be tested to avoid damaging it while attempting to remove his brainwashing.Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Months later, Shuri brought T'Challa to give his brother an update on Barnes. Shuri explained to T'Challa that, since Barnes programming was mostly connected to trigger words, she would use an algorithm that would 'reset' Barnes so HYDRA's programming could be destroyed without removing his memories. Shuri then revealed that her algorithm could be used to improve the Wakandan's technology though artificial intelligence in a more effective way than Ultron. Infinity War Extracting the Mind Stone discussing Vision]] With Thanos attempting to take the Mind Stone from Vision to unite the six Infinity Stones, the Avengers brought the android to Wakanda to try and save his life. Bruce Banner believed that Vision was more than just the Mind Stone, and if the Stone could finally be removed carefully, then it might be possible for Vision to survive without the Stone. Then the Stone could be destroyed by the Scarlet Witch, at last ending Thanos' ultimate plan. Banner knew he was unable to do the work, but Steve Rogers suggested Shuri was up to the task. out of Vision]] With the Avengers and the Wakandan military buying time, Shuri attempted to disconnect the Mind Stone from Vision under the protection of Ayo and Scarlet Witch. During the battle, Scarlet Witch left to join the fray. With her absence, Corvus Glaive attacked. With Ayo held him off, Shuri managed to shut down the work and enable Vision to be active again. Firing her gauntlets at Glaive, Shuri was nonetheless quickly incapacitated.Avengers: Infinity War Personality Shuri is a technological genius at heart, making good use of the abundance of the rare metal Vibranium to help advance her home country. She is always willing to continue innovations for whatever she invents, believing there's no end to a device's improvement. The Wakandan princess gets very excited to have her latest creation used by herself, her brother, etc. to see how effective it is. Like many younger siblings, Shuri has a very childlike demeanor, always teasing T'Challa and never having much regards to formality. But she loves her family a lot and does become very concerned for her brother's safety. Not to mention that she has faith in her brother in becoming a great king and the next Black Panther, always willing to stand by his side. Shuri is a big fan of American culture, with a lot of her inventions hinted to be directly inspired by movies that she would watch with her father. She often dresses in American style clothing as well, such as brand t-shirts, jeans, and shorts in high contrast to the traditional or high-class clothes of other Wakandans. Shuri also disliked traditional ceremonial clothing, once complaining about the corset she had to wear during T'Challa's crowning ceremony. She also appears to be very interested in social media, recording instances of her pranks on T'Challa and quoting internet memes at him. She can also be sarcastic at times and doesn't suffer fools. When Everett Ross asked Shuri what to do with the Wakandan planes he found, she responded impatiently, since she was fighting off Killmonger at the time, telling him "Shoot them down, genius!". Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Shuri is extraordinarily intelligent despite her young age. Indeed, her intelligence marks her as one of smartest humans in the world, which allows her to be in charge of the Wakandan Design Group and create some of the most recent Wakandan advanced technology. *'Master Engineer': Shuri is an exceptionally accomplished and ingeniously profilic engineer, as she developed and overseen Wakanda's technology, including weaponry, defenses, communications, transportation, her own energy blast gauntlets, her brother T'Challa's new Panther Habit and Bucky Barnes' Vibranium arm. *'Multilingualism:' Shuri is fluent in her native language, Xhosa as well as English. *'Combatant': Although not a Wakanda Warrior and the leader of the Wakandan Design Group and rarely fighting in the front-lines, Shuri is nevertheless an excellent fighter on her own right, displaying great profiency with a Wakandan Spear, able to defeat many Border Tribe members with ease, surviving the Battle of Mount Bashenga with no injury. She also managed to briefly fight against Erik Killmonger for a time but was swiftly defeated. Equipment Weapons *'Vibranium Gauntlets': These gauntlets shoot blasts of sonic energy powerful enough to subdue Killmonger in the Golden Jaguar Habit. They are also able to send grown men flying several feet. *'Sonic Spear': Shuri goes into battle against Killmonger's forces and gains one of these weapons, which Killmonger states are powerful enough to stop a tank. Other Equipment *'Kimoyo Beads': Shuri is able to communicate with people and remote Wakandan technology using these beads, including control of the vast Vibranium mines. *'Remote Access Kimoyo Beads': Shuri uses this equipment to drive and pilot various vehicles from her lab in Wakanda. These disks also possess an array of advanced technological capabilities. Shuri's Designs *'Panther Habit': Upgraded by Shuri, the Panther Habit is now one of Wakanda's more advanced products, housing an advanced array of sophisticated technology to greatly enhance T'Challa's capabilities as the Black Panther. The most prominent feature of the upgraded Habit is its ability to redistribute stored energy. It can receive energy from any incoming source, such as bullets being fired at T'Challa or attacks from enemies. *'Griot': Griot is an artificial intelligence created by Shuri. Baba used to watch. And I made them completely sound absorbent. Guess what I call them? Sneakers.|Shuri to T'Challa|Black Panther (film)}} *'Sneakers': Shuri created sneakers that are sound adsorbent and are incorporated into the Panther Habit with the use of Wakandan nanotechnology. *'Remote Access Kimoyo Beads': The Remote Access Beads can transmit control to the console in Shuri's Lab, allowing a user to remotely pilot any vehicle they're placed on, even from large distances. *'Vibranium Gauntlets': Due to the connection between Wakanda and the panther goddess Bast, Shuri designed the gauntlets so they would have the shape of a panther. The Vibranium Gauntlets can be used in at least two modes: fire single blue energy shots which are powerful enough to throw grown men in the air and force a wearer of a Panther Habit to step back when hit. Relationships Family *Golden Tribe **Bashenga † - Ancestor **Azzuri † - Grandfather **T'Chaka † - Father **Ramonda - Mother **N'Jobu † - Uncle **T'Challa/Black Panther - Brother **N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger † - Cousin and Attempted Killer *Erik Killmonger's Mother † - Aunt-by-marriage Allies *Wakandan Design Group **Griot - Creation **Dora Milaje [**Okoye] **Ayo **Xoliswa † **Nakia - Friend **Zuri † **Wakandan Royal Guard - Temporary Enemies **Border Tribe - Temporary Enemies **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Patient and Friend **Everett Ross - Patient and Friend **Jabari Tribe - Former Enemies M'Baku *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Vision † **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Cindy Moon/Silk **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Resurrector **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **Sam Wilson/Falcon **James Rhodes/War Machine **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Thor **Groot **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Rocket Raccoon **Nebula *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Aragorn *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) *Pepper Potts/Rescue *Korg *Miek *Einherjar *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck Enemies *Ulysses Klaue † *W'Kabi - Former Ally *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer *Thanos † - Killer *Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Black Order (time-traveled version from 2014) **Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) **Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) *Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) **Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) **Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) *Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) *Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Trivia *In the comics, Shuri assumed the mantle of Black Panther from her half-brother T'Challa after he was temporarily left in a comatose state. *Director Ryan Coogler stated that Shuri's science skills are on par with those of world-renowned geniuses' like Tony Stark.Black Panther trailer decoded: Secrets of the new Marvel movie *Producer Nate Moore stated that Shuri is "...the smartest person in the world, smarter than Tony Stark but she’s a sixteen-year-old girl..." *While Moore claims Shuri is 16 in Black PantherScreenrant, Black Panther: The Junior Novel[https://cincinnatilibrary.overdrive.com/media/3375781 Black Panther: The Junior Novel] and Letitia WrightLetitia Wright on Press Reader both state that Shuri is 18 during the film. *Although wearing her battle dress in a promotional picture of Infinity War, in the movie she hardly wears it. Behind the Scenes *Crystal Michelle was a stunt double for Letitia Wright in the role of Shuri. *Letitia Wright describes Shuri as "an innovative spirit and an innovative mind" who "wants to take Wakanda to a new place... and has a great fashion sense".Interview Magazine on Shuri Wright also felt Shuri was "vibrant" and "refreshing", and was a good role model for young black girls. References External Links * * Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Royalty Category:Scientists Category:Wakandan Design Group Leaders Category:Wakandan International Outreach Centre Employees Category:Golden Tribe Members Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes